


Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me

by Daggerheartrose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, angst???, i'll add more later, idk?maybe, im terrible with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daggerheartrose/pseuds/Daggerheartrose
Summary: "I don't do relationships.""Why?""I'm more of a...singular type of guy. You won't understand.""Then enlighten me!''"Follow me."Harry Edward Styles, a regular guy, worked at a coffee shop.Louis William Tomlinson, CEO of the biggest coffee chain.Things happen.





	Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I wrote this when I was like 13. It's crap,, but I mean, I love writing, why not publish. Enjoy ! Xx

"I don't do relationships."

"Why?"

"I'm more of a...singular type of guy. You won't understand."

"Then enlighten me!''

"Follow me."

************

Harry Edward Styles, a regular guy, worked at a coffee shop.

Louis William Tomlinson, CEO of the biggest coffee chain.

Louis happened to have ran into Harry once, which led to many more confrontations. Louis, deeply in love with the curly haired boy's coffee, made it a daily routine.

Harry couldn't help his pretty gay self having a liking towards the man. Each day as Louis drank coffee, Harry stared at him from behind the counter. His ocean blue eyes, his gaze, intimidating, his hair down in a fringe, so soft, his eyelashes, long, his lips, kissable; everything about Louis was simply perfect.

From watching Louis from behind the counter, Harry went to accompanying him over coffee.

Harry learnt a lot about the man. But not near as much as what Louis learnt about Harry.

What mattered to Harry was : "I'm not into girls."

Every night, he replayed Louis' perfect accent and voice saying those words.

That was until : "I don't do relationships."

Every night, he tried to convince himself that Louis was not the one. Every night it led to the same thought ; he's the one for me, I'm not the one for him.

************

"Your coffee. Sir." I placed his mug in front of him and turned to walk away without looking at the guy who had my heart for eternity.

"Harreh." I stopped in my tracks, the way he said my name made my stomach flutter. Accent aside, the commanding tone always managed to catch me off guard.

"Yes, Sir?" I said, not turning around.

I could hear him standing up. He walked a couple steps closer to me.

"Turn around and look at me."

As much as I wanted to walk away, I could not bring myself to disobey. I turned around, slowly lifting my eyes to meet his gaze.

"Since when do you call me Sir?"

"Maybe since you led me on, then disappeared for a week after telling me you don't do relationships." I wanted to say.

But what actually came out my mouth was, "You're the CEO of this chain, it's only what fits."

He nodded slowly, then sat down and spoke once again, "Go. Bring another mug of coffee, and join me. Make it quick." He flicked his (gay,, heh, Fabio) wrist dismissively. I walked away. I couldn't tell what it was about Louis that made me listen to him, but I did just as he said.

Within five minutes, I found myself sitting across him. I drank my coffee in silence, shifting uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

"How've you been?" He asked.

"Been better." I answered shortly, but truthfully. Before he could say anything, I added, "You? Sir."

"Do not call me Sir."

"Yes, Mr. Tomlinson."

"And, I've been good. Missed your coffee a lot."

"Oh."

Of course he missed my coffee, I'm always going to be that guy whose coffee he loves, nothing more.

"Who am I? To you, Louis?" The moment the words left my mouth, my eyes went wide. I had no intention of asking ask that.

I looked towards Louis to see his brows furrowed and his eyes on me.

I gulped down rest if the liquid, and stood up. "Sorry Sir, I don't know why I said that. Bye." I rushed the words out and grabbed both the mugs and turned to walk away.

He held my hand. "Harry."

I turned to face him. "Yes Sir?"

"Sit down. We need to talk."

I panicked, "Please don't fire me! I didn't mean to, I just..I don't even know. This is my only source of income, my parents kicked me out, I'm already lagging on my rent."

I covered my mouth when I realised what I was saying.

He chuckled, "Oh Harold, I won't fire my favorite employee."

That's when I realized, "So that's what I am to you. Your favorite employee. Sorry sir, but there's nothing to talk about." I stopped myself before I could say any more of what I had on my mind. It would have made me look like a desperate fool in love, which might just be the case.

"No Harry. You do things to me with your innocence. Stop being bratty and sit your arse down."

"Where were you the past week?" I dared to ask.

"I had business to attend to."

"What was it that we apparently needed to talk about?"

"Harry, you, me, us."

I laughed a little, "Us? Sorry. There's you, there's me, but no us."

"Yes there is!"

"We aren't dating." I know, I sound desperate but I couldn't care less.

"Harry. I don't do relationships."

"Why?" I asked, my eyes searching his eyes for an answer.

"I'm more of a...singular type of guy. You won't understand."

"Then enlighten me!"

.

Silence.

.

"Follow me."

He stood up and made his way out the shop. I followed. He went to where his car was parked and unlocked it.

"Get in." He said and I obeyed. Louis himself got in the driving seat after dismissing his driver. He drove slow, clutching the steering wheel tight. He had an emotionless face up. I looked at him and gulped. What was it that he wanted to show me? I started to panic a little.

"Sir? Where to..?" Struggling to keep my voice steady, I questioned.

"My house."

I nodded.

Silence took over throughout the rest of the 15 minute drive. Finally he pulled into a driveway. My eyes went wide at the sight of the mansion. My hand reached out to open the door but Louis stopped me.

"Wait."

I looked at him questioningly.

"I don't know if you'll still want a relationship with me after you have seen what I have to show." He winced at the word relationship.

I opened my mouth to speak but he shushed me.

"So promise me that you'll still give me company over a mug of coffee daily."

I nodded quickly, "You have my word."

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Both of us got out the car and Louis made his way to the front door. I followed him.

We entered and my eyes popped out. The place was grand. I stared at my surroundings, still following Louis. "I see you like my place." He chuckled. I suddenly looked at him, and noticed that we stood outside a door, a plain, heavy wooden door unlike the other fancy doors. I reached to open it to find it locked.

"Wait." Louis snapped while going through a bunch of keys. He stopped once he had a small rusty key in his hand. He unlocked the door.

"Close your eyes." He demanded and I obeyed without question. He placed a hand on my eyes and led me in. I heard him flick a switch on.

"This..is it. This is me." Louis said and removed his hand from my eyes. I looked around. Once. Twice. Thrice. I tried to take in what I just saw. Once I realised that everything was real and not an illusion, I gulped.

I looked at Louis and noticed him staring at the stuff displayed around. It was then that I started to notice how much of a dominating personality he had. His eyes, always demanding. His voice, commanding. His touch, sharp. A slight ache in my crotch snapped me back to reality.

It was also then that I realised that this turned me on. I liked the whole concept. I had heard of it before, I had a liking to it back in time. I realized how much of a submissive personality I had. How I tend to obey, try to please.

"So..?" I heard a distant voice and came out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes.'' I don't know why I said that, or if it made sense, but I think I just said 'Yes' to the concept of a BDSM relationship.

"Yes? As in ... you aren't freaked out by this?" Louis asked me.

"I'm not freaked out, intimidated perhaps.." I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. "So, what is supposed to happen now?" I asked him.

"Are you willing for a relationship with me?" I nodded. "With Dom/Sub dynamics, of course."

"Figured as much" I replied, ignoring his not so rhetorical question.

Silence took on once again and I took the moment to study my surroundings. Whips, chains, canes, paddles, handcuffs, and what not. Back in high school, I had an interest in BDSM, but since I had not come out then, I dismissed the idea. Now that it's a reality I can see happening quite soon, I don't know how I feel about it. But I'm willing to try.

"Come on, let's eat and discuss stuff." Louis said and I nodded, "Let's." We walked out the room and he locked it. Louis ordered a meal for two and told me to follow him.

"I've been following you all day." I chuckled and he laughed along, "You'll be following me a lot more when you move in."

"Move in Sir?"

"No rent issues." He smiled and I opened my mouth to say no, but shut it close.

We walked into the dining room, and it was just as huge as I pictured it to be, moving in from a small apartment to such a mansion would be....huge. We sat in a comfortable silence. I studied his features and behaviour. Every single observation led me to see the dominance in him, and the submission in myself.

"So..." Louis said.

I looked at him, waiting for him to say something. 

"Are we doing this?" He asked and I nodded.

"Use your words.''

"Yes sir." This time he didn't tell me not to call him sir. I guess he's one of those doms who demand to be called sir.

"Harold I don't want to pressure you into this in any way. If you're agreeing just for the sake of being with me, then go reconsider." I blushed at his words.

"That's not true. I had a liking to BDSM back in the years." I added in a low whisper, "It obviously still turns me on," glancing down at the bulge in my trousers.

His eyes gleamed playfully, "No mumbling. Now what was that you said?" He smirked and I blushed, harder if possible.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on now, let me hear what you got to say." His insanely annoying and sexy smirk plastered on his face.

"You heard me clear and well! I'm not repeating it." I crossed my arms and he laughed.

"I'm going to make you say a lot of stuff soon, loud and clear. Consider this practice?" He laughed again.

"I like BDSM. Turns me on. There. Happy?" I crossed my arms and turned away.

He got up and came over to me and squeezed my cheeks, cooing.

"You up for it, yeah?" He asked me again and I answered, "Mhm. When do we work on the contract?"

"I'm not quite hungry, if it's fine, how about now..?" 

I nodded eagerly, "Me either, let's do this."

We went to the lounge, Louis grabbed 2 laptops on our way. "Get comfy." Both of us sat on the couch and he handed me one laptop.

I opened up the laptop and let my fingers get to work.

************

"Sign here." Louis pointed out after I had went through the whole contract a couple times. My grip on the pen tightened as I took a deep breath.

I signed the contract of three months.

I smiled at him and he smiled back before connecting our lips, which led to our first and a quite hot make out session.

************

We had read what the other had written, typed in a contract together, and had it printed. We agreed on trying this for three months before making it officially long term. 

************

"Go pack up now. You can move in tonight if you finish packing up soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Was it any good? To anyone still reading this, thank you. I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet, but I don't want a pure smut fic (the irony). Anyway, if anyone has any ideas, please do comment. I might just leave this up as a standalone fic.


End file.
